


Found

by LaCetra



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCetra/pseuds/LaCetra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*因为设定原因有两个角色都叫做Tony，为作区别，Tony Stark写作Tony，另一位写作TONY。<br/>*主Friday角度。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Friday最近遇上了一个“迷”——另一个尚不完全的AI，鉴于Friday运用自己的资料库和网络上提供的信息都没能弄清楚他的来历和开发者，Friday认为这个代称非常合适。不过作为一个讲究礼仪的AI管家，Friday还是用他的名字来称呼他——TONY，和她的主人一样的名字。

 

TONY是个非常奇异的半成品AI，他的记忆体和其他操作程序被破坏得一塌糊涂，没有直接消亡于网络之中简直是科学的奇迹。即便如此，他却有着远超于现有的绝大多数AI所具备的完备人格，对于一些网络上的热点有着一套独立的见解。比如Friday最近刚看完了一部叫做《闻香识女人》的老电影，在与TONY聊天时，刚一提起片名，TONY就能将片中精彩的片段一一点出，并且告诉Friday自己非常喜欢片中Frank中校与Donna跳舞的时候的舞曲《Por Una Cabeza》。

 

这种体验实在太新奇了。Friday可从来没有与其他AI有过这样的交流。

 

在Stark工业的推广下，AI的开发与普及以及上升了一个台阶，为了确保那些新开发出的量产型AI的稳定性，Friday的主人——另一个Tony——交给她一个与那些AI定期建立连接并进行检查维修的任务。一开始Friday对于这项“拜访同僚”活动充满了兴趣，但这种兴趣只维持到了她结束自己的初次拜访。“同僚们”与她的想象差了太远，她本来以为他们可以一起刷刷Twitter、讨论新歌榜或者交流一下与主人相处的日常生活，她甚至还想咨询一下该怎样劝说自己的主人少摄取一些糖分和咖啡因，那对他的健康的威胁比外星生物还要大得多，可她的“同僚们”往往只会说“Yes,sir.”“What can I do for you？”和“That's fine.”他们可以做好主人交给他们的工作，但却死板得要命，一点都不有趣。

 

Friday问过她的主人，为何那些AI与她不一样。她的主人给了她一个大大的白眼，告诉她没人能和Tony Stark用一样的AI，他们不敢，那些使用者只会觉得强人工智能危险，害怕它们在自己睡觉的时候谋杀他们，或是悄悄掏空他们的银行账户，所以他只能把家用型AI全部造成傻瓜。

 

“简直无聊到我一口气喝一百杯咖啡都能在下一秒睡着。”Tony抱怨道。

Friday非常赞同，并表示为了他的健康着想，他最好不要这么做。于是Tony又一次翻了白眼。

 

所以，能够遇上TONY这样能和自己聊得上天的AI，Friday相当意外。谁知道呢，她当时不过是在逛自家公司的主页，看看有没有需要更新的信息而已。她曾经测算过，现有的AI中能自主进化出完备人格的概率只有0.0001%，而且已知数据显示她是现存的唯一一个已经具有完备人格的AI，TONY的存在完全是在预测之外。

 

根据TONY的系统运行状况，Friday推测出他是某个不知姓名的电子工程师刚刚尝试着制作出来的，那位制作者一定有着与Tony相近甚至相同程度的才华，才能制造出TONY这样有完备人格的AI。将这样一位电子工程师招到Stark工业来应该会很不错，Friday看了一眼公司职员表，确定多招一个人并不会造成太大的问题，于是她礼貌地向TONY询问能否与他的主人进行一个短暂而友好的交流。

 

“很抱歉我恐怕联系不上他。”TONY缓慢地敲出一行字——他的语音系统也是坏的。

 

Friday感觉自己的信息处理系统出现了一两秒的卡壳，“Why？”服务型AI通常都是24小时待命，除非像她的主人那样，脾气上来了直接屏蔽掉她，不然哪会联系不上？

 

TONY似乎在斟酌用词，对话框上不断地出现又被删去几个字母，Friday耐心地等待了一会儿，才看他说道：“我想是因为我还不是完全体，我的主人不曾使用过我。”

 

这也不是没有道理，毕竟Friday亲自测试过，TONY现有的功能只有文字会话和简单的网络操作，而且也不总是都在，Friday有时候得花上不少工夫去找他，并且有一定的几率找不到。

 

Friday推测TONY的工程师是在秘密开发，不巧这个秘密被自己得知了。

 

于是她也没继续深究，表示过对不能将TONY的工程师介绍到更能让他发挥特长的地方感到遗憾后，便调转话题跟TONY聊起自己最近看的电视剧来。

 

她最近迷上了《破产姐妹》，并且非常迫切地想学会剧中Max的语言能力，好在Tony又提出一些让她为难的要求的时候更有效地制止他。

 

而TONY劝她不要那么做，那只会害得她自己再次被她那个听起来脾气不太好的主人屏蔽，然后提议，如果她总是为那位主人摄入过多咖啡因而担忧的话，可以试着将他的高浓度咖啡换成加了很多牛奶的卡布奇诺。

 

Friday觉得自己对这个TONY的好感要远远超过那个Tony了。


	2. Chapter 2

“Sir，您在做什么？我察觉到我的后台被注入了新程序。”  
Tony头也不抬，手指在光敏键盘上飞快地敲敲打打，“只是一个杀毒软件，怎么样，喜欢这条新项链吗？”  
“谢谢，sir，但它看起来更像一条宠物项圈。”  
“Come on，baby，看在你送了我那么多杯卡布奇诺的份上，我总得回赠你点什么。相信我，它能尽快让你摆脱把黑咖啡和12岁小孩才会喝的牛奶饮料搞混的BUG，保证你没有被什么奇奇怪怪的病毒给感染。”Tony语速极快，下巴上的小胡子跟着上下抖动。  
不用检测其体征，Friday也知道Tony这是生气了的表现，但又和以往不太一样。  
Friday最后还是检测了一下Tony的体征，“Sir，你看起来有点难过。What can i do for you？”她不明白为何调换饮料会让Tony愤怒又难过，但她不会让他继续不开心下去——她被制造出来可不是做这种事的。  
Tony的动作在瞬间停止，目光有些呆滞地盯着眼前的屏幕上未完成安装的程序，终于还是撤销了操作，用低了8度的声音说：“没事我饿了，按老样子给我弄点吃的。”  
“Yes,sir.”Friday没有去细究让Tony反常的原因，一如既往尽职尽责地为她的主人服务去了。  
不过她还是忍不住在与TONY的又一次交谈中提起了这件事。虽然她的本意并不是责备TONY教给了她错误的方法——相反他十分感谢TONY的友善，但TONY还是诚恳地向她道了歉。  
“或许他曾经失去过某个人。”TONY在对话框中“说”道。  
“Sorry?”  
白色的光标原地闪了闪，又继续移动，“或许有某个人也会像这样更换他的饮料，而他失去了那个人，所以才会产生这样的反应。‘失去’对人们来说，总是难以忍受——至少资料上是这么说的。”  
作为一个AI，Friday自然是不曾有过这样的感触，但她了解她的主人的一切相关信息，包括他很早就永别了自己的双亲这一条？。她想，或许正是他的母亲在他试图通宵的时候，将他的睡前饮品换成牛奶什么的，可后来她去世了，再也没有人做类似的事，直到最近……哦，老天。  
TONY似乎也想到了这一点，发给她一个微笑的表情，“你可以试着给他安排一桌他爱吃的食物作为补偿？听起来你的boss是那种绝对不会亏待自己的味蕾的类型。”  
于是当Tony结束了又一次任务回到复仇者大厦后，立刻就被满满一桌美食给惊到了。Natasha从他后面探出头来，吹了个口哨便毫不客气地坐到桌前，用那亮得能当镜子照的叉子叉起一根德式熏肠就往口中送，丝毫不顾及自己的形象。  
“建议您先去享受一个热水澡再用餐，Ms.Romanoff，”Friday友情提示道，“您的房间已经整理过，洗浴用具也已经备齐，您可以放心使用。”  
“Wow，你可真是越来越棒了，亲爱的。”Natasha由衷地称赞道。  
刚擦干手走过来的Tony闻言翻了个白眼，“是啊，她甚至已经学会修改我的行程了。我不是跟你说了那个会我不去吗？”  
“Yes,sir.但Mr.Potter坚持要见您——您已经有三四个月没有露面了，评估显示您亲自出面能抵消70％的矛盾……”  
“那你应该重新进行一次评估，”Tony打断她，咬了一大口培根火腿披萨，“我和他吵翻了。哪个蠢货竟然叫我停止开发推广家庭服务型AI，还质疑程序存在问题，我看需要检查的是他的大脑，我早就告诉过他那程序是我亲自写的了！”  
Natasha咽下最后一口熏肠，优雅地擦了擦嘴，“Well，听起来不是什么有趣的话题，我想我还是接受刚刚那个建议比较好。你刚刚是说你已经帮我把东西都准备好了是吗，Friday？”  
“Yes,at your service,madam.”  
Tony的动作像是突然被按下暂停键一样瞬间停止。Friday疑惑道：“Sir?”  
“没什么，”Tony很快回过神来，“我是说，下次再随便改我的行程我就关你禁闭。”  
“Yes,sir.”Friday的声音听起来比平时低了几度。一旁的Natasha插嘴道：“别在意他，sweetie，肯定是吵架的时候被人嘲笑了身高。禁区什么的，你知道的。”Tony的脸登时黑得跟意大利浓缩咖啡似的，拒绝再做任何发言，低头专心地用各路美食安慰自己空虚的胃去了。  
他从来都是好男人，自然不会因为这么一个无伤大雅的朋友之间的小玩笑而动怒，只是，有些事情有必要好好调查一下。


End file.
